Cashing in my Chips
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: "Did you win?" She asks against his heated skin as her nimble fingers undo his belt. He hit the jackpot with her, how the hell did I get so damn lucky? He thinks as his heart soars and his stomach plummets, the best feeling in the world. a feeling he knows means Tara is his and he is completely hers.
**A/N: This is for the Forum "After the Dust Settles"-week two
xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
** "Whatya say Jackie-boy? Ready to take all of Juices' money?" Chibs asked him as he slung a hand over his shoulders as they sauntered into the clubhouse from the lot.  
"Now you know it ain't even fun when your taken candy from a baby." He shot back, his lips quirking up in a slight smirk as he heard Juice grumble behind them.  
"What was that Juice? You're just gonna give me the money? That wouldn't be right Darlin', after all I like a bit of a challenge so unless you're planning on using it as some type of payment, which I need to remind you I don't suck cock; then I guess you'll need to buck up and deal." He teased as the boys walked by the bar area, each knocking a knuckled tap on the surface for a drink.

"How was the run?" Gemma asked as she came out of the kitchen, causing the croweater at the helm of the bar to snap into action and grab the bottle of Jack off the top shelf and procure eight glasses.  
"It was fine Ma, Uncle Jury says hi and to let you know that he wants a visit from the "Queen whenever she decides to grace us, humble folk with her presence" He said chuckling softly as he quoted his uncle before placing a kiss on her cheek before grabbing the first amber filled glass.  
"Humble my ass." His mother quipped before going to nag a croweater who was filing her nails.  
"Well squirt, you ready to lose your money?" Piney asked as he set his drink down on the felt table, the club rarely used.  
"Bring it on old man." He said unable to keep a grin off his face.  
"Alright buy in is twenty bucks." Bobby explained as soon as all the men of SAMCRO were seated around the emerald felt with a drink in hand.  
"Or in case you don't want to lose you're hard earned cash we could always play in favors." Opie said diplomatically, looking pointedly at Juice and then at him.  
"Yeah what do you say Juicy, feelin' lucky?" He taunted at the guy sitting at Chibs left.  
"Just shut up and deal Jackass." Juice griped before taking a pull from his scotch.  
"Alright Fella's let's see if I can buy Gemma a sexy little number, I'm thinking leather." Clay's voiced boomed as he shuffled the deck before passing out the cards.  
The whistles and catcalls that went around the table, except for a certain blonde haired member were good-natured and had a sense of comradery with only a touch of ribbing.  
"I 'm out" Piney says as he raps his knuckles once on the table before he throws his cards in the center of the pot, which in all honestly if you asked him he would say it resembled a mound of pirate treasure that him and Opie used to go searching for all those summers back.  
"I'm in." "Me too." "Fold" "Awe shite Jackie-boy, I'll let you and Juicy battle it brotha'" a chorus came from around the table as the night wore on and the liquor flowed.  
Glancing sideways at Ope and a casual, devil may care attitude at the Pot of Gold sitting in his sights he takes an easy sip of his drink, taking his time. _Might as well make him squirm_ the thought floats around his head before he stares Juice down.  
"Sho-" he starts to say before his cell rings of a sweet little melody. A smile lights up his face before he has time to school his features and he has the phone fished out of his pants pocket and flipping it open before the boys can get a word out.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asks casually as he taps his cards on the table, "No, we got in about two hours or so ago." He says answering her question before he listens to her voice lower an octave and describes in painstaking detail the emptiness of the house and her attire, or rather lack thereof.  
"Do move." He growls, as he can feel himself twitch in anticipation.  
ending the call with a bit too much aggression he shoves it none to delicately into his pants and just that thought has him imagining his hot doctor girlfriend in a whole new light.  
"Something wrong Jax?" Bobby asks, cigar clutched in his fingers.  
Instead of answering he sets his cards down, jumps up out of his seat, and downs the last dregs of his fourth beer before clapping a hand on Opie's shoulder.  
"I'm out boys." He says cockily before turning to head out of the club.  
"Jackie you can't leave like that, the pot was yours for the taking!" Chibs calls after him.  
"I'm going to get my Jackpot, I'm sure Tiggy can handle Juice for me, can't ya Tig?" He asks, not even bothering to wait for a response, because waiting means one less minute with Tara, one less minute with his hands not tangled in her hair and her shorts panting breaths calling his name.  
"I wish I could get the Jackpot." He hears Juice mumble before the swing of the club door shuts behind him and he's moving, jumping onto his bike and high-tailing it out of the lot and home, to Tara.  
The violet light that settles over Charming eggs him on faster, zipping past Davey boy in his cruiser, throwing up a peace sign as his "Tara smile" slides into place. The cool air that breezes through his hair does nothing to calm his body temperature, if anything it accelerates it as he remembers the feel of her on the back of his ride, clutched so tight against him he can still feel the way her thigh muscles clenched against his back. The speedometer hits ninety-five or was it ninety-seven before his house comes into view. The soft glow of the porch light is a beacon, alerting him and every other boy over the age of twelve that she is waiting for someone, him. The smile that splits his face at that thought is enough to have him parking at an odd angle and rushing up the steps.  
"Tara! Babe I'm home" He calls as the doorknob twists and he sets foot into the house.  
Before he has time to react she is in his arms, legs wound around his waist and her polished nails carding through his hair.  
"'bout time you got home Teller." She says huskily against his lips before he is kissing her for all he is worth.  
"Sorry babe had to a few beers and played a couple hands with the guys to decompress after the run." He says in between nips to her neck. _God this is so much better then beer with Ope and Chibs_ he thinks as the smell of simply Tara engulfs his senses.  
"I have a better way for you to decompress." She says saucily as she disentangles herself from him and slides torturously slow down his body.  
It feels like every nerve ending in his body is on fire, like he got hit by a semi. That's what she feels like, sweet and cruel oblivion.  
"Come on in Teller, and shut the door. I don't want an audience tonight." She calls over her shoulder as he realizes she is making her way towards the bedroom.  
With a slamming of the door, checks the lock twice and toeing off his shoes he runs after her like a dying man in need of medical attention.  
"Did you win?" She asks against his heated skin as her nimble fingers undo his belt.  
He has to shake his head and still his fingers in her hair to fully concentrate on her words.  
"Uh, yes. Uh, I mean no. I folded as soon as you called." He breathes out as the click of his belt hits his eardrums.  
"Such a shame Jax, I thought you were a winner." She teases him as she slides the belt out with minimal effort before she kisses him right above his belly button and he swears he sees stars.  
Needing to gain some control before he loses it like he's sixteen again, he flips her over on her back and he looks down at her underneath him and he feels so damn lucky for the chance to be with her again.  
"I am a winner baby, and I have a feeling I'm cashing in all my chips." He breathes against her lips before the only sounds are those of muffled 'I love you's' and 'mine'.  
 _I definitely hit the jackpot with Tara_ He thinks as she beams up at him with that wanton smile. 


End file.
